


Forgiven

by subernabur



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor, Based on a real game of Among Us, Gen, I was supposed to be writing my other Among Us fic but wrote this instead, Short Story, Unwilling Impostor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subernabur/pseuds/subernabur
Summary: Sometimes it's hard not to get close.
Relationships: Blue & Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Forgiven

Blue’s stomach turned as they watched the crew argue over who had killed Black. They were quiet, sitting next to Yellow, who had been vouching for them. They slept in the same room, ate together, they did everything together. There was barely a single moment when the two of them weren’t together, and everybody knew that.

The crew had been together for almost eight months now, and weren’t even close to heading back to the headquarters. It had been going smoothly so far, and everyone was slowly growing closer together. Blue didn’t want to get close to any of the crewmates, and yet they all started to grow on them, especially Yellow. They mourned Black as much as they could, but couldn’t help but feel like they weren’t doing enough. Black was still dead, and there was still an impostor on board.

But Blue was the impostor. Blue was the one who had killed Black, and nobody knew that. It hadn’t been hard, really. Not at all. When Yellow was distracted trying to navigate the dark lights, Blue snuck away and murdered Black in cold blood. They… ate their friend. Then slunk back over to Yellow and fixed the lights, acting horrified when they found Black. The remains of them.

Pink had been sticking with them most of the time, but claimed to have been shooting asteroids when the lights went off and they were split apart. Blue knew she was telling the truth, and yet everyone else disagreed. So Blue vouched for them, saying that they saw Pink get scanned in the medbay. They couldn’t have been an alien.

Pink stared at Blue. Pink never scanned, and they both knew that, but everybody else agreed to show mercy on her. Blue quietly fiddled with their fingers after their meeting, about to follow Yellow when Pink pulled her away.

“Why did you do that?” Pink asked. There wasn’t any anger there, just curiosity. “I could be the impostor. You have every reason to think so.”

“I know you aren’t, though.” Blue responded, shuffling their feet. “I trust you.”

“How do you know?”

Blue simply glanced at Pink, shaking their head before going after Yellow, who had been waiting patiently. Pink stared after them, wanting to say something, but decided to leave it be. They hadn’t died, after all, so they started following Lime and Green. 

Blue followed Yellow quietly as they plugged their tablet into the Admin wall and uploaded the information from Navigation. Yellow glanced over at Blue, who was standing there quietly, staring at their feet.

“Hey, Blue.” Yellow said quietly. “I trust you, okay? We’re gonna be safe.”

Blue could have started sobbing right then and there, but instead they nodded without words and waited for Yellow to continue moving. They headed into Electrical, and the two of them were alone together. Just like every time Blue was alone with someone, they could hear the voice in the back of their head, whispering to them.

_“Do it. Kill them. You know you want to. They’re right there. It’d be so easy, so simple…”_

And so just like (almost) every time Blue heard that voice, they ignored it. They quietly fixed the wires as Yellow calibrated… something. Blue wasn’t an engineer. Yellow fixed it on their first try, heading out of Electrical as Orange and White passed by them. 

Blue diligently followed Yellow, doing their daily tasks. Yellow, as always, took the lead. Purple was quietly panicking in the Reactor, Red having disappeared, but they started to follow Yellow and Blue. Everybody trusted Yellow, after all, and Yellow trusted Blue. So everyone trusted Blue.

They shouldn’t have. They really, really shouldn’t have.

Blue went quiet as the lights suddenly switched off again. It was their fault, of course, but Blue simply grabbed onto Yellow, desperately clinging to them as an excuse not to fulfill that urge to feed. The pair walked back into Electrical, and Yellow easily fixed the lights with the reset switches there. Brown stumbled in just as the lights flickered back into life, and Yellow glared at them.

“Brown? Where’s Cyan?” Yellow asked, clearly suspicious.

“I’ve honestly got no clue.” Brown said with a chuckle, though they were so obviously nervous Blue could almost see the sweat under their helmet.

“We’ll help you look for them.” Blue said, their smile showing through their voice. “I’m sure they’re fine.”

Cyan was, of course, fine, but Yellow was still glaring at Brown. Blue walked away from Brown and Cyan this time, leading the way from Oxygen over to Navigation, where Yellow had to stabilize the steering. The voice started speaking to her again.

_“Kill them. It’d be so simple, so easy, so… rnngh- tasty. It’s just who you are. You can’t escape it.”_

Blue knew it was right.

They shoved that instinct down anyways.

Yellow accepted the additional power to Navigation from Electrical, and then Blue fixed some wires. Blue quietly cursed under their breath as they got a small shock, but other than that they didn’t respond, simply fixing the wires that they really had no clue how to fix. Yellow didn’t comment on that.

The pair then headed into Shields, where the last task the two of them had was. All Yellow had to do was prime the shields, and then they had the rest of the day off. They could laze around wherever they wanted, and Blue could stay in the company of more than one person to keep that voice locked away.

Blue practically started crying when Lime left them alone with Pink. The voice had gotten impatient and angry, and Blue could feel themselves slowly losing control, looking right at Pink as they slowly walked towards them.

 _No!_ Blue yelled at themselves and tore away from Pink, running into the Cafeteria and pressing the emergency meeting button.

Everybody gathered in the Cafeteria, where Blue was sitting, struggling to control themselves. “It was me!” They finally yelled out. “I killed Black! Please, just get rid of me!”

Everybody glanced at each other, clearly shocked. “But Blue, you were with me the entire time.” Yellow finally said. “It couldn’t have been you! I won’t let you take the blame for some sadist.”

“No, it was me! I snuck away from you while the lights were off and killed Black and… and I deserve to be ejected. Please, I’m an alien, just kill me.” Blue quietly sobbed.

“No, Blue. I refuse to think it’s you.” Yellow said stubbornly. They voted to skip while everybody else voted for Blue.

“I’m sorry, Yellow.” Blue said quietly, stepping into the airlock. They were both glad their tears were hidden by the helmets as Pink quietly pressed the eject button.

  
  
  


Blue was an Impostor.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I wrote this instead of my multi-chapter fic which was supposed to update multiple days ago. Worth it.


End file.
